


Game of Chance

by raemikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raemikaelson/pseuds/raemikaelson
Summary: What if Katherine was the one to force fed the cure down Elena's throat and had a little revenge against everyone who wronged her?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood (mentioned), Elena Gibert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Game on

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any character, just changed the plot to something that I would have liked to see. 
> 
> Warnings: Well, this is MY FIC, so that means I’m going to write what I WANT. Beware: Damon, Elena and Hayley fans... This isn’t for you. I’m gonna bash them, and probably kill them, so, just a fair warning. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this! Happy reading!

Their catfight had been pretty sweet until Elena tried to force fed the cure down Katherine’s throat. The older vampire nearly got her mouth stuffed with that disgusting thing but flashed away and snapped Elena’s neck in a second. Getting the cure, she brought her shadow self and dragged her inside an abandoned house. Now it was only a matter of time. Just waiting the little Gilbert to wake up, feeding her the cure and going to New Orleans to drop her on Klaus lap to gain her freedom. The joy! After ensuring Elena was tied to a chair, Katherine went on and about preparing herself for the littler trip that would eventually, hopefully, lead her to her beloved freedom. When a groan echoed throughout the house, the brunette smirked and flashed, appearing in front of a very confused doppelganger. 

“Hello Elena. Good to see you’re awake. Let’s get some things straight. One: You don’t get to try and feed me the cure, two: you don’t get to try and outsmart me, cause, let’s face it. You’re not the brightest one in our family, darling. I was you before you even existed. Don’t you ever forget that. And three: you’re going to bring me my freedom. We are going to have so much fun together...” She smiles a cheschire smile getting closer to Elena who was trying to get away without sucess. “Don’t fight it, sweet pie, you’re going to get yourself killed.” Getting the cure, the older vampiress got Elena’s face and stuffed the cure down her throat seeing her eyes widening in fear. That was the best feeling Katherine had in a while. Not even two seconds later, Elena was out. The time had come. And she was more than ready to get rid of her shadow self. 

Getting some clothes to pretend to be her boring doppelganger, Katherine caught what she needed and returned home, getting on her Elena persona before going to the room, human little Gilbert was. Like expected, she was trying to get away, but no sucess so far. Smiling, she crossed her arms and tutted calling attention of the human. Hearing her heartbeat spike made the vampiress feel giddy, pleased with the outcome. “Still trying to get out? If you coudn’t when you were a vampire, do you realy think you could do it now that you’re human? Poor, little Elena. Always the damsel in distress...” 

“Yeah, and if I remember correctly, you said I stole your life, and I’m oved. You’re just envy of me, so...” 

“Oh, she has claws... Look at her! Litlle puppy trying to be all tough. Cute. And Pathetic. I wonder what Klaus is gonna do to you...” Elena’s face shifted to one that screamed fear which made the vampiress laugh out loud. “Oh... Is little puppy scared? You should be, because... If I remember correclty, which I always do, you and your little group of misfits killed two of his brothers...” 

“Please... Please you suffered enough escaping Klaus... And you’re going to hand me over to him? Do you have any idea what he plans to do to me?” Katherine snorted and rolled her eyes, getting face to face with her human shadow self. 

“I don’t really care. And to be fair... You wouldn’t care either. So, here’s the thing. I have the power and you have nothing. And, to show you my appreciation of you, we are going to make a little game, just to make things interesting.” 

“Kather-” 

“You don’t have any idea of doppelgangers or curses or anything. You are lost in 1492, and don’t know how you came here. Your name... Is Katerina Petrova.” She compelled Elena, and showed her some key memories to make her believable enough to trick everyone. She was going to get her revenge no matter what. And in the end... She would be free. Satisfied with the way her human counterpart widened her eyes upon seeing another person exactly like her, Katherine smirked and winked to Elena. “Hello dear... What’s’ your name?” 

“M-miss... H-how are we exactly like?” 

“Don’t worry, you’ll forget that in a few seconds... What’s your name?” 

“I’m Katerina Petrova, miss?” 

“Forget we ever had contact, Katerina.” Releasing the human, she compelled her and watched her walk away completely lost. “I guess it’s game on...”


	2. Bittersweet Break up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BIG SHOUT OUT TO umaficwriter who keeps me motivated to continue this story and always help me out with ideas that will see the light in this fic!  
> I love you girl!!!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well and tell me what you think!

The worst part of pretending to be her boring doppelganger, was Damon. Clingy, needy Damon Salvatore. And the best part was the sex. If there was one thing Damon could be proud of, it was his skill in the bedroom. He was good. Not the best, but was enough to make Katherine nearly like him again. It was enough to make her stand him at all times. Luckily for her, she didn’t have to stay all the time with him. Getting a glass of blood, Katherine was waiting for the perfect moment to call Klaus and get on with her revenge. But she froze at seeing Stefan being kind to Elena. She wanted to gag and tried not to roll her eyes, taking a deep breath before going in the room and sitting beside him. “Morning, Stefan.” 

“Hey, Elena. Katerina was asking about you looking exactly like her.” The vampiress made a face and the younger vampire just snorted, patting her knees before getting up to leave. “I know you can do that and don’t forget, she lost her memories.” Forcing a smile and nodding her head, she turned her attention to her copycat, eyeing her with disinterest. 

“Well... You’ve met Stefan and Damon before me, and toyed with them. You naughty girl. You think you loved Stefan, but you were always with Damon, because... Let’s face it. He was never afraid of who you are and was okay in bed. Then, you came here to deliver me to Klaus and be free. To do that, you killed one of my best friends and triggered a curse to another friend. You were really awful.” 

“A real bitch! What the hell is she doing here, Elena?” The real and genuine smile that blossomed on Katherine’s face was weird even for her, but who cares? She was a pro at being Elena ‘Boring’ Gilbert. 

“Hey Care! She’s human... And apparently doesn’t remember anything. Damon and I tried to compel her, but she didn’t remember anything. For once, she isn’t lying.” 

“I can’t believe that. She just... Blocked out? That’s... That’s a kindness to her!” 

“Come on Care, we don’t need to be so mad or even...” 

“How can you say that? She tormented our lives, Elena!” 

“She will have her end!” 

“What?” 

“We are going to call Klaus. She’s virtually immortal, so...” 

“He will make his hybrids.” 

“Exactly! We are going to be fine and live our lives to the fullest!” Caroline squealed and pulled Katherine to hug her and both girls ignored Elena’s presence for a few moments until a loud noise was heard. Turning to face the mortal who was blushing furiously on the couch, Katherine hid her smirk and arched a brow. “Are... Are you okay?” 

“I’m hungry...” Came the weak and shy reply that reminded Katherine of her human life before she was forced to become stronger than anyone. 

“Luckily, you have Caroline and Stefan to help you with that. Can’t cook to save my life, sorry...” She shrugged ignoring the horrified glare her blonde friend was sending her and flashed away to her room. Dropping unceremoniously on the bed, she waited for Damon to get out of the shower to start another part of her plans. When the door opened, she got up and got teary eyed, with a picture of Damon and Elena together. He came to her as expected and hugged her, clearly worried. 

“Elena, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s silly... Just... Seeing Katherine human made me remember what my life was like... And how she now can have a family... And I can’t.” She mumbled trying to contain her emotions. She felt the way Damon froze and got uncomfortable and bit her lip to not laugh. Ever since she turned up with Elena in tow she started to drop hints that she wanted to be human, and Damon knew what that meant... Which is why he was so needy and almost never let her be alone with his brother. 

“Elena... We’ve talked about this, haven’t we?” 

“We did! But Damon, this is different. I-I-” 

“What? You want to go back running to my brother? Well, you can go, I don’t give a damn!” 

“Damon, please!” 

“No, like you said, we’re done. We’re not good to each other anyway... I was wrong in trying to make you understand that we are good for each other...” He flashed and left Katherine in the room. Hearing the front door snapping shut, the vampiress smiled and went to the bathroom, getting all pampered. Feeling pleased with herself, she decided to see what was going on in the kitchen. Before getting there, she scanned her features and looked solemn with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Caroline and Stefan were clearly entertaining Elena while making pancakes and as soon as she got there and dropped herself beside her shadow self, they looked worried. 

“I don’t want to talk about it...” Elena seemed oblivious and started to eat, humming after her first bite. 

“This is delicious! And... What did you said this is called again?” Katherine looked at her doppelganger and smiled despite hating her. She was being incredibly convincing. Obviously this had everything to do with her incredible plans and skills, but her shadow self was almost as good as her. Almost. 

“Maple syrup... And strawberry syrup... Do you want to try chocolate syrup or salted caramel syrup?” Elena widened her eyes trying to understand the large numbers of combination that existed and turned her attention to Stefan who laughed, clearly amused by her reaction. 

“Caroline, calm down. You’re making her confused.” 

“Sorry... Okay, just... Just eat this. And then I’m going to make mac and cheese for you. You’re gonna love it.” Elena only nodded but her expression was screaming ‘help me’ which amused everyone. “Okay, you stay here with Miss Amnesia, and I’m going out with my best friend. Behave!” The green eyed vampire only rolled his eyes, bumping his shoulders with the blonde girl and soon, the two vampires were out in the woods. “Spill, Elena! I know you and Damon were having some discussion earlier and Stefan even said that he barely saw you. What’s going on?” 

“Katherine happened, Care. I know all of you think I can’t handle being a vampire and... Now that Katherine’s human I keep thinking...” 

“That it could be you that’s human.” Caroline softly completed her sentence and understanding washed over her. While the blond never wanted to be human again, she could understand that Elena always wanted a huge family as far away from supernatural as possible. But with her choice in men, that was unlikely to happen anytime soon. “Elena...” 

“He broke up with me... I think it’s best, but at the same time...” 

“He’s unstable, Damon. Lucky you, Jeremy is not here.” 

“Yeah, but Matty- Matt is. Should we go to the Grill?” Thankfully, Caroline ignored her little slip on Matt’s nickname and the two flashed to the Grill, entering and seeing Damon drinking heavily. Apparently everything was still normal. 

“So, you decided when you’re going to call them?” Barbie asked, getting attention from their least favorite Salvatore. He got up and came to their table, plopping down beside Katherine. 

“Oh, don’t worry your pretty little head over it. I’ve already called them and said Katherine is human again. Klaus was ecstatic. Said he would come here as soon as possible. Which means tomorrow probably. Or tonight, who knows.” Both girls froze and Damon rolled his eyes. “I thought that was your plan all along, Elena?” 

“Y-yeah, but..” 

“Hey girls, what’s it going to be today?” 

“Hey Matt, I’m gonna go with my lemonade and a cheeseburger, please.” 

“The usual, Matt..” 

“You okay, Elena?” He asked worriedly, glancing subtly towards Damon. Katherine only smiled and nodded while the blonde was still unsure. Caroline squeezed his hand and only then he left to get their orders. 

“Right, you can leave now, Damon. Thank you for your information.” Caroline dismissed the brunette vampire without batting an eye, which impressed the vampiress. To their surprise, Damon actually left without arguing and the two were left alone again. They talked about the weird way “Katherine” behaved and the sudden loss of memory until Matt came back with the drinks and food. They ate silently, occasionally saying something, but other than that, it was only them enjoying their meal. After ensuring that Damon wasn’t going to get murderous with the locals, the duo decided to go to Caroline’s house and have some much needed bonding time. They ended up drinking and sleeping in her room, waking up when Liz called them, saying Stefan needed them at the boarding house. It was an urgent matter. The girls gulped loudly and started getting ready quickly. Not even five minutes later, they were in front of the boarding house. As soon as they entered, they were greeted with Rebekah scowling and Klaus with a calculating stare. But what called Katherine’s attention, was the way Elijah and Elena were hugging.


	3. The Deal

Katherine was fuming and had to control herself at the mere thought that Elena and Elijah were together. This was definitely not in her plans... She didn’t understand why all the Originals were back. Last she had heard about them, they were too busy dealing with a miraculous baby that a she-wolf was carrying. Speaking of said wolf... 

“Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger that did what I couldn’t. Bested Katerina in her own game and fed her the cure.” Katherine gulped and looked Klaus head on, allowing a little smirk to color her features for a few moments. 

“Well, she was speaking too much... Got cocky and that’s when I striked. She never saw it coming.” The words burned her tongue, because that nearly was reality to her. 

“And that’s the only reason I will let you live. You gave me Katerina, Elena. Now I can have all the hybrids I ever wanted. Thank you for that.” The sinister smile he gave her made the brunette fake smile and walk away as fast as she could, ignoring his laughter that was surely mocking her. She knew very well that Klaus wouldn’t be satisfied with this, but she sure as hell didn’t want to stick around to find out his plans. 

Going to get a much needed drink, she stumbled upon Elijah, who caught her and saw the way she was trembling. “What did my brother do this time?” 

“What makes you think that?” 

“I know my brother, Elena. He knows how to frighten people to get some type of reaction.” Shrugging, the vampire composed herself and got a blood bag, ripping it and drinking a large gulp wanting to be alone. “Is everything alright? Caroline told me that you and Damon broke up.” Katherine glared at Elijah and thought of the many ways she could torture Caroline for not keeping her little mouth shut. 

“That’s not Caroline’s business.” She snapped involuntarily, regretting it as soon as her mouth shut. Katherine saw how Elijah looked at her with furrowed brows like he was trying to figure her out. “How are things with Katherine?” That seemed to disperse his attention off her, and she nearly gagged at the way he smiled softly. 

“Katerina is fine... As well as she can be that is. I was thinking of taking her to travel around the world. Get her away from my brother...” Katherine coughed, dropping the blood bag while Elijah helped her, glancing at her like she was weird. He caressed her face and she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes at their proximity. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Opening her eyes, Katherine went after another blood bag before flashing away. 

“Damon... Good to see you. Katerina said you haven’t been treating her like a decent human being. And this is your only chance to stay alive. Don’t ever threat Katerina ever again. And treat Elena better. Maybe she will like you better then.” 

“Yeah, cause you were so not going to kiss her had I not appeared here.” He barely finished his sentence before he was whisked away to the woods and was choking against a tree. Widening his eyes, he truly feared for his life. He knew Elijah was a man of his word, the noble brother, and his patience was not something to mess with. Snapping his neck, Elijah let him fall to the ground. “Consider this mercy.” He said to no one in particular, flashing back to the Salvatore mansion and saw Katherine and Stefan talking until Rebekah appeared and the younger Salvatore went away with her. Huffing, she turned her head and glanced at him, offering a shy smile. He gave a few steps towards her, but Elena appeared with a radiant smile and caught his attention. 

“Katerina...” He breathed enchanted and saw her flush, pulling her skirt down. Her outfit wasn’t short enough, but for a memory-less Katerina it was extremely revealing. He offered his arm and she gracefully took it, the two going outside in a few moments. Alone, Katherine fought the urge to scream or break anything. This was getting more and more difficult. Getting up, she went after a glass of bourbon to calm her nerves and shrieked at seeing Caroline and Klaus making out. 

“Oh my god... Get a room!” Her face was scrunched and her eyes heavily closed. Hearing the snorts coming from the other two, she pointedly ignored it, crossing her arms and tapping her foot while waiting for them to go out. 

“Sorry, sorry... I-I have to go anyway...” Caroline excused herself and flashed, letting Klaus and Katherine in the room. Opening one of her eyes carefully, she saw the hybrid nursing a drink and relaxed, preparing one for herself. 

“So... You and Caroline.” Glancing at her greatest enemy, the brunette drank a large gulp and let the burn sensation calm herself and saw him smile in a way she never seen before. 

“Yes, Caroline and I, until you appeared and broke the magic.” Katherine coughed again and smiled, turning around to try to stay in character. A few seconds later she gulped the rest of her drink and turned her attention to the hybrid. “Something on your mind, little Gilbert?” 

“What are you going to do to Katherine?” 

“Eager to see us away from here now, are we?” 

“It’s not a secret that I don’t like you. You tormented me in many ways... You took Stefan from me, you threatened my friends, killed people... Even after you finally became a hybrid.” 

“You really are a Petrova... You have the same fighting spirit Katerina has. But unfortunately for you... We are here to stay. For a while at least. I’ve found a pack of wolves that are nearer here than New Orleans... So, I’m gonna bring them here, and train them.” 

“Just... Just don’t cause any trouble, please.” Klaus laughed, amused, and got closer to her, making her uncomfortable. 

“Don’t worry, love. I have my own plans for Katerina to pay. This is just a set back before we are out of your town.” 

“So you promise to make the hybrids and go away as soon as they can fight?” 

“Yes, Elena. I promise. It’s a deal.” Smiling softly, the brunette vampire nodded before retreating to her room. The room she shared with Damon. Said vampire was already inside and continuously drinking bourbon. Completely wasted, the older Salvatore tried to engage in conversation, but she wasn’t interested. Getting a few things, she was about to leave when he flashed in front of her, blocking her way out. 

“Damon, get out.” 

“No... We need to talk, Elena.” His words were slurred and he kept trying to touch her. 

“Get out, Damon. We don’t have anything to talk about. Don’t make a scene.” She pulled him to open the door and as soon as she opened, they fell with Damon on top of her. “Damon, stop!” If there was one thing she didn’t want to do was blow her cover, but he was testing her patience and she was losing it. Luckily Stefan appeared and got him away, letting her go. 

“Elena, get out of here... I’m sure Caroline wouldn’t mind you staying there, right?” 

“Yeah... Bye, Stefan, thank you.” The girl ran away, ignoring the way Elena, Klaus and Elijah were all looking at her.


	4. Catch me if you can

It was weirdly comforting to stay at Caroline’s house after her break up with Damon. They would talk for hours and laugh about anything and everything. If she was being honest, Katherine really missed having someone that liked to be near her. Their friendship was something she didn’t expect, but was evolving every day and soon they were joined at the hip, much to Klaus’ annoyance. He knew they were friends, at least, that blondie barbie was Elena’s friend, but not in that way before. Unbeknownst to him, Katherine was actually giving Caroline advice regarding the hybrid who took a liking to the bubbly vampire. In turn, the girl was all about Elena rekindling her relationship with Stefan. Luckily for her, the youngest Salvatore seemed way too happy to spend time with a certain Original, and Katherine didn’t let that pass, showing it to Caroline who was confused and horrified. 

“Elena! Are you... Why are...” Katherine shrugged, saying she and Stefan were over and she was okay with that. She would try to ignore his relationship with Rebekah, simply because she didn’t want the wrath of the Original sister. Knowing there was nothing to say, Caroline left at that, but saw the way she would occasionally look at the couple. Like she missed something, but it wasn’t Stefan. If she was being honest, she had seen the way Elena was overly anxious ever since Katherine had disappeared with Elijah, but Caroline couldn’t exactly pinpoint what was bothering her friend. “Please tell me you’re not interested in Elijah...” Katherine choked on her drink and glared at Caroline. 

“Shut up!” The comical face Caroline made was worth it, even if Katherine knew that she was going to hear a lot from the blonde girl. Internally groaning, she knew she had it coming. All the teasing that Care bear ignored about Klaus was going to bite her now that the baby vamp knew her interests. Ever since the break up, the two vampires had been going to the Mikaelson mansion to watch the hybrids train and getting bored. On Katherine’s side of course. Being a third wheel was not amusing in the slightest and the company of Rebekah Mikaelson had been crucial to her plans. They would go to the Grill to drink or just drive for hours and feed on someone before coming back. Their camadarie was new and very fun. She was able to explore a side she thought was asleep inside her, even though she had to hold her tongue as snarky remarks were always begging to be released. Once or twice she had said something that called attention, and some weird sneaking side glances from Elijah and even Klaus, which made her nervous, but they all thought it was just the ‘new Elena’. How wrong and right they were... 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Elijah was obviously smitten with his Katerina. After 500 years, she was back in his arms; even with the threat looming around with his brother, the noble stag couldn’t care less. They would talk about the past, and he would lose himself in these memories, coming back only when she called his attention, or weirdly would look at him with confusion in her eyes. There was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind about Katerina. She was the same girl she was 500 years ago, the same innocence, the same shy way and will to know the entire world. But something was lacking and he didn’t want to acknowledge it. In truth, he was missing that little fire in her spirit. That spice that made his Katerina so special to him... his Katherine Pierce... Ignoring his thoughts, he returned his attention to his conversation with the beautiful brunette that was recalling a time when he said he didn’t believe in love anymore. 

“Have you really lost your faith in love?” He gazed at the human he was in love with so many years ago, letting a half smile grace his features for a few seconds. 

“I’m not sure anymore, Katerina. You’re here despite all odds. And I know I love you.” She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“But?” 

“But family is very important to me. And this family is exactly what is taking my chance of believing in love. Though, if you’ll have me... I would like to have you to help me believe in love again.” This time, her smile was radiant and he returned the smile, getting closer to her while caressing her face. He heard the intake of breath and the way her eyes glanced at his lips. Not wasting anytime, he softly kissed her and she responded eagerly. Soon, they were in his bedroom and clothes were torn and thrown around. Her moans filled him with pride and their lovemaking was slow and sensual. 

He gazed lovingly at her sleepy form, enjoying the way she felt against him until he heard the discussion downstairs. Rolling his eyes, he left the bed and put his clothes on to go and see what the commotion was about. One of Niklaus’ hybrids was choking Elena Gilbert and Caroline was trying to make him let her go, without success. Holding back a sigh, Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose, calling the hybrid’s attention. “Let her go, William. Unless you want your heart out of your body.” That did the trick and the brunette vampire finally was released. She glared at the hybrid, and before she could do anything, Caroline whisked her away. Smiling, the Original went back to his bedroom seeing that Katerina was taking a shower. He thought about joining her, but with visitors here, that wouldn’t be polite. 

Meanwhile, Caroline and Katherine were drinking Klaus’ liquor without reservation, especially the brunette after knowing what Elijah had done with that stupid freaking doppelganger. The blonde girl wanted to draw her friend’s attention elsewhere, but that was proving difficult, since Elena was always stubborn. 

“Hey... Uh... Can I tell you something?” Katherine snapped from her daydream of choking her shadow self and warily eyed the blonde vampire. “It’s nothing serious... It’s just... You actually was the only one that didn’t throw me under the bus for trying to have something with Klaus...” 

“What? You discovered you’re completely in love with that psycho?” 

“Elena! What the hell... This… Are you sure you’re... Well.. You? You look like Katherine... Or maybe... You hit your head when you were fighting Damon earlier...” Closing her eyes while thinking how to make Caroline lose her train of thought, because clearly she was losing it and doing a poor job of pretending to be her stupid doppelganger. Katherine simply turned to her and opened her mouth just to shut it and smirk before downing her drink. 

“I’m gonna go out. Rebekah’s here?” 

“She’s out with Stefan, love.” Katherine made a face, shrugging before going out. 

“I’m gonna sleep in your house tonight, Care. Don’t be late!” She shouted while walking away letting the bubbly blonde completely mortified. 

“This is so weird...” 

“What is weird, love?” 

“Elena... She just... I don’t know. I think her break up with Damon turned her into a twisted version of Katherine. And this is crazy, because I’m actually liking this version of her.” Klaus laughed and pulled the blonde towards him. 

“She hasn’t said anything bad about me?” 

“Actually she was all for me to give you a chance... And since you’ve been on your best behavior... I think I could give you a prize...” She smiled sweetly and winked at him. Before she could say anything else, she squealed and soon they were in his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, so, please ignore some mistakes because I don't have a beta. We die like men!


End file.
